Life is Cold
by Zab222
Summary: As Kin is greeted with a tragic day her life twists and turns in more ways that she could have thought. She loses her beloved sister and her murder is plotting to recreate the dreaded spire. Join her as she is lead through this adventure by a blind Seer and see where she finds herself next. I took the game plot & twisted it a little, I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FABLE GAMES, CHARACTERS OR THE COMPANY-**

"Kin?" A girl with green eyes, looking to be in her early teens was shaking a smaller sleeping girl, looking to be about the age of eight or nine. Both had brown hair though the older ones was up in pigtails while the younger ones was much shorter, each wore nothing but rags. "Kin…" the older girl sighed when the other moaned softly and rolled over. "Little Sparrow," the little girl said louder shaking a little harder, "it's time to wake up."

Kin stirred slightly then opened her hazel eyes, squinting. "Rose?" she said groggily.

"Honestly," Rose said shaking her head, "what am I to do with you?"

Kin sat up and stretched a little, feeling sore all over, but that was expected from sleeping on nothing but a wood floor. Blearily, she checked her surroundings, the small wooden 'house' they had built for themselves out of bits and pieces of wood seemed like nothing but a pile of sticks and did nothing to prevent the cold, though it did keep the rain off.

"I think it's going to snow again today," Rose said, pointing up at the gray cloud cover, looking very worried. "I was thinking about checking around town to see if those gypsies are back, yea?"

Kin nodded, growing worried as well. Last year gypsies came into town and her and her older sister stayed with them for the whole winter. It seemed like a dream however, with the warmth and caring from the grown ups, almost like parents.

"Yea," Kin said, standing up and forcing her thoughts away from that last thought, "lets check it out."

"Right after we try and warm up a bit," Rose smiled, "I got a fire going just a little ways down the alley, come on," and Kin followed Rose, graciously, to the barrel that was filled with flickering flames.

As Kin held her hands out to the little warmth, she cast a glance at Rose. The older girl had been taking care of Kin for her whole life. Rose told stories of their parents of the best she could remember of them, but they were both so young they couldn't remember much. Rose had told her that they had died coming home from a trip one day from a village. Rose was six at the time and Kin was three.

If she tried really hard, Kin could remember a smiling, beautiful face of a young women with long brown hair, but then again she didn't know if she was just making up the image.

"Oh…" came Roses' voice, sounding far off, "look at it, Little Sparrow…"

Little Sparrow was Roses' nickname for Kin, since a while ago a sparrow had flown over them and dropped something rather unpleasant onto her head.

Kin looked up and saw that Rose was looking at the castle, Fairfax Castle. "Isn't it wonderful?" Rose asked quietly, "I bet it's so warm in there… with lots of food."

"Yea…" Kin looked away, growing worried again. It sometimes made her stomach clench whenever Rose daydreamed like that. It made her wonder if maybe it was time for her to live on her own, so Rose wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

"Alright," Rose said rubbing her hands together, "lets get going shall we?"

Kin nodded and fell in step behind her older sister as Rose led the way down the alley. "Hang on," Rose said stopping abruptly and Kin walk into her.

"Sorry, sis," Kin said, "what's up?"

"Look at that crowd," she said pointing, "wonder what's going on…" Kin peeked around her sister to see that there was quite a crowd surrounding a small caravan. "Fancy a look?" Rose smiled down at her, and Kin grinned.

They started back down the alley when a call came out. "Hey, Hey! Rose!"

Her face twisted in disgust when she saw a scrawny man, dressed in a ripped and tattered black suit, step out of the shadows of a house. "Oh… it's you."

"You look hungry," a foul smile twisted his face, "Have you reconsidered my offer?" He said, looking her up and down.

"We'll never be that hungry," Rose said firmly, "the answer is still 'no'."

He chuckled softly. "You'll be back," his smile widened, "and I'll be waiting for you."

"Come on, Little Sparrow," Rose said, wrapping an arm around Kin and leading her closer to the large crowd. She glanced over to see that he had gone back to the shadows and out of hearing. "That filthy creep…" she muttered softly to Kin, "I really hate him."

Kin nodded, remembering a few weeks when he had approached them with that offer.

"Come one, come all!" came a voice and Kin noticed a man standing inside the caravan, surrounded by different objects. He held a very large smile on his face with his arms wide open and was wearing a maroon jacket, with a matching top hat.

"Oh…" Rose muttered trying to peer over the crowd, "it's just a trader… damn. I can't see anything past this lot."

"Me neither," Kin stood on her tiptoes trying to see as well, but all she could manage was to see the top of his hat and several shelves.

Rose laughed a little, "well I can see more than you, I'll tell you what I can see." She stood on her toes trying to see past a tall woman in a red cloak.

"A-ladies and a-gentlemen!" the man began and Kin had to hold back a chuckle. His accent was very strange and he had a slight lisp. "I have traveled the lands," he continued seriously, "in search of rare and valuable objects that I bring with me here today," he gestured behind himself, "and for a mere five gold pieces for each object."

Rose scoffed a little, "Five gold pieces… that's way too much for all the rubbish he's selling…"

"Take this for example," he continued and Rose peered over the woman's' shoulder again.

"Let's see what he says about this, it's an old mirror."

"This," the mans' voice grew serious, "is a magic mirror. For as long as you look into it, you will become beautiful."

"No one is possibly—" Rose had barely started when a shout was heard. "I'll take it!"

"Wise choice my friend," the man smiled down into the crowd, "just remember the magic will only work in complete darkness."

Kin looked up at Rose, as she looked down at her little sister and both had to cover their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"Ah, now this is truly a marvel," his voice floated over the crowd to them, "this small bland box is actually a wondrous device created by the ancients. As used by the Old Kingdom rulers themselves." Kin looked up and managed to see a small box with six sides and strange designs on it, a small handle protruding from it.

"Simply turn the handle three times and it will grant you one of any wish you desire," the man said softly before moving onto a bottle of wine.

Rose crossed her arms at this and shook her head. "There's no such thing as magic." Kin looked up at her a little surprised, she sounded so angry, but before she could get a word in, the woman in front of them turned to face them.

Kin shivered a little, where the woman's eyes should have been were nothing but black slits. "We live in grim times indeed, if the young are too world-weary to believe in magic," she said softly, "most children your age believe eagerly."

"Look," Rose said looking up at her, "I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you. That music box is rubbish."

"That's what the seller things," the woman replied with a small smile, "he has no idea what he's stumbled upon. But you have an inkling, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe it's magic."

"Wait," Rose said as the woman started to walk away, she suddenly sounded very unsure, "You… you really think it could be?"

The woman paused. "For five gold coins, you could have you answer."

Rose crossed her arms. "For five gold coins we could eat for a week."

"Listen to me Rose," she said walking further down the alley, "at the end of that week, you and your little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream- no closer to getting inside that beautiful castle."

Rose watched her go, then turned to Kin looking a little eager. "You think it's really real?"

Kin bit her lip a little. "I don't know… Rose how did she know?"

"Know what?" Rose said looking back at the box, which was in clear view as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"She knew your name," Kin said looking back down to where the woman had vanished, "and how did she know my name?"

"Sparrow, you worry too much," Rose smiled at her, "she probably heard us talking coming down the alley."

"I guess…" Kin muttered, "she was a bit creepy… wasn't she?"

"Yea," Rose said, but Kin doubted she was listening, "think we could get five gold pieces? I mean… if it is real, we can get out of here, live in the castle," she sounded eager, "what's to lose, right? Little Sparrow?"

Kin bit her lip, her stomach clenching slightly. "Yea, Rose… let's see what we can do."

Rose smiled. "Alright little Sparrow! Where should we start?

"Donno…" Kin stared around when they heard a shout.

"Oi! Hey! Kids, come here for a minute!" They turned and saw a guard waving at them.

"Let's start there," Rose suggested walking over to him.

"Hi, Derek," Kin said when they reached him.

"Hey Rose, Kin," Dereks' smile was fleeting, "I have a favor to ask of you two."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I heard that you were looking for some gold pieces to get that music box," he nodded over to the caravan.

"Yes, we are," Rose said almost eagerly and Kin bit her lip worried.

"Well, I'll give you a gold piece if you find these warrants I dropped. Well," he scratched the back of his head looking embarrassed, "a strong wind blew in through here, you see? And yanked them out of my hands… I'm not suppose to leave my post so I can't go look for them myself. Would ya help me out?"

"Of course," Kin said, speaking before Rose could.

"Oh thank you so very much! They blew that way," he pointed, "down that alley."

"Alright, we'll get them back in a giffy!" Rose said smiling, "come on little Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**-I do not own fable nor any of the characters involved-**

"So the warrants blew off in the direction of the alley," Derek said pointing. "By the bloke with the picture box."

"Picture box?" Rose asked, her forehead scrunching up.

"Yea, it's some box he claims will capture your image or something," Derek scratched the back of his head. "Oh! I heard he was looking for a few 'models', maybe he'll pay you another gold piece? You can ask him yourself what the picture box is that way."

Rose looked down at Kin and shrugged. "What do you think, Little Sparrow?"

Kin shrugged like her sister. "Well, we do want that music box…"

Rose smiled and nodded then looked up at Derek. "Thanks Derek, we'll go check it out."

As they walked off Kin looked up at Rose. "Rose? What do you think a 'picture box' is?"

"I have no idea," Rose laughed a little and shrugged. "Best we find out, eh?"

As they approached the man, he seemed almost relieved to have someone walk up to him. Lining the walls of where he had set up people stood, whispering to one another and pointing to a box that was held up with three skinny legs, like a tables'.

"Hello, children," the man smiled warmly at them.

"Hello," Kin and Rose said at the same time, smiling.

"Is that the picture box?" Rose asked pointing at the small square box.

"Why yes it is," The man smiled as his chest puffed out.

"What is a 'picture box'?" Kin asked staring at it in bewilderment.

"Well, my fine young friends," the man said in a friendly tone. "This is the most amazing device to ever be conceived," and he threw his arms up into the air as his voice trilled with excitement.

"Yea?" Rose asked, looking it up and down then back to the scrawny man. "What does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled at her and the eagerness in his voice grew. "This device has the ability to grab your very likeness and places it, magically, onto this here piece of paper." He pulled out a piece of paper from the back of the box and waved it a little.

Kins' eyes jumped to the paper then back to the man. "It really does?"

The man nodded confidently. "Of course," he smiled again down at them. "Would you want to be models for me? All you have to do is pose, I'll even throw in a gold piece for your efforts. What do you say?"

"I'll do it!" Kin jumped up onto the platform that he had created and grinned excitedly.

"We'll do it for the gold piece," Rose added as she climbed the steps to join her younger sister.

"Very good! Very good!" The man said, seeming surprised but extremely happy. He walked over to his box and leaned down to examine it for a second then looked back up at them. "Now all I will need you two to do is strike a pose, any pose will do."

"Pose?" Rose asked a little unsure then she placed a hand behind her head, bent her knee slightly and held one hand out in front of her with her fingers spread out. Kin had seen this pose before, the sisters had witnessed a beautiful woman who had spent hours in front of a mirror trying on dress after dress. With each new piece of clothing she would spin and strike the same pose as Rose was imitating.

"Very nice! The man nodded his approval, "now for the younger miss?"

Kin bit her lip slightly then grinned. She placed a hand on her hip, kept her large smile in place and held out her hand in a fist, with her thumb sticking up in a thumbs-up. There was a very bright flash, which blinded her for a moment and she tried to blink away her surprise.

"Wonderful!" she heard the man exclaim as well as several awed voices from the crowd of people. "Now, when the film develops in 3 months, it will be bigger and more famous than... than the pox!"

Rose and Kin were left on the stage rubbing their eyes for the next couple of minutes, listening to the scoffs that were now being heard from the crowd. "Three months he said?" A man huffed and Kin peeked through her eyes to see that people were wandering away.

"I think he's loony," Rose grumbled quietly to Kin just as the man walked up to them.

"Thank you so much, you two, and here. As I promised," he handed Rose the gold piece. Then with a last grin and a tip of his hat, he walked down the street they had just came from, whistling and holding his strange box under his arm.

"Loony," Rose said again, shaking her head. "If anything, all he's done is created a way for people to become blind. We did get our first coin though," Rose stared at it as though it were the only thing in the world. Kins' stomach clenched again. "We should go down the alley Derek suggested," She continued and walked over to it to peer down it.

Rose led the way with Kin trailing slightly behind her. Kin was worried about her older sister, she had been for a long time in fact. Rose seemed to daydream maybe a little too much about how life would be living in the castle. Though they were both children, they had lived their entire lives on the streets and Kin worried that Rose may not want to accept the fact that their life was this.

The idea that the music box was indeed magic thrilled and excited Kin beyond anything she had ever experienced. The thought that with only five gold pieces, they would be holding the box in their hands and in three short turns, any wish could be theirs. She yearned for a warm place to sleep, a good hot meal to eat and to take even a simple bath. Maybe it was because she had lived her life longer in the homelessness and maybe because she didn't remember what it was like before their parents had died, but Kin refrained to think such things.

The fantasy thoughts about if someone were to whisk them away into happier days were nothing but that; fantasy. There would be no one to take them away, there would be no warm house to go to that night. It would be the same old hut they had built from now until they froze to death.

A large yelp and whine pulled her out of her depressed thoughts. Rose glanced back at Kin then down from where the noise had been heard. "Didn't that sound like a dog?"

Kin nodded, feeling worried. As they walked into the alley, a group of kids ran past. "Rex has a dog! Rex has a dog!"

"He's going to kick it's butt!" A little girl yelled as she ran past Kin.

Kin felt anger flare inside of her. Rex was known to bully the younger kids that were also homeless. He had even tried to bully Kin before Rose scolded him and gave him a good smack. There came another yelp and she rushed over to where the boy had backed a poor dog into a corner. The dog cowered slightly, but it's lips were pulled over his teeth in a snarl, warning Tex that if he got to close he would bite.

"Here, doggie," Rex was saying, a wooden sword in his hand and a twisted smile turning his face. "Does it hurt?" he snarled and raised the weapon to strike again. The dog flinched but Rose had shoved him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled.

Rex's expression twisted into rage. "It's you! Shove off will you, this doesn't concern you. I went easy on you last time, but I won't hesitate again."

Rose put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "Beating up an animal with no way to protect itself is cruel and sick."

"Cruel and sick?" Rex barked, "what about this?" And he swung his fist up and punched her. Her body and face jerked with the force and she was thrown to the ground with a loud gasp.

Kin stared in disbelieve then rage washed over her. The kids around them gasped and started to mutter to themselves. "He hit a _girl_!"

Kin advanced on the older boy. "Don't hit my sister!" She snarled and put up her fists.

"Don't hit my sister!" Rex whined in a high pitch voice. "You sound like a baby. Why don't you run along before something bad happens."

Kin took a step closer to him then swung a fist into his gut. He let out a surprised gasp then wheezed as he doubled over. Kin backed off a couple of feet, watching him, her arms still raised. "You're going to pay for hurting Rose."

"Sparrow don't be stupid," Rose coughed from the ground, but Kin ignored her.

"Come on," she taunted Rex who had finally straightened.

He growled then advanced the wooden sword still in one of his hands. He swung at her but Kin ducked under him, saw an opening, then swung up towards his chin, her feet and legs giving her momentum as they uncoiled.

Rex's head jerked upward and he flew back a few feet before collapsing on his back. He struggled to stand, rubbing his chin as tears formed his eyes. "You're a nutter, you know that!" He scampered to his feet and took off down the alley.

There was a moment of silence then the kids cheered around them. "Did you see that?" A boy yelled to the others around him. "Kin just knocked him flat!"

"Excellent!" A girl about Kins' age was saying, grinning.

Rose stood up and whipped the side of her face which was beginning to swell slightly. "That lunatic… he socked me right in the face."

"Does it hurt?" Kin asked as she walked over to examine her older sisters cheek.

"A bit," she admitted then smiled at her. "Thanks for the help, I could have taken him though if he hadn't surprised me." Kin laughed at this and shoved Roses' shoulder slightly. Then Rose looked over Kins head. "Here boy," she murmured, walking around her sister to squat down in front of the dog.

Kin started slightly and turned to watch, she had almost forgotten about the dog.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid," Rose said holding out a hand tentatively. The dog whimpered and growled slightly. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise." The dog stopped his whining and looked from Rose to Kin then back again. Rose reached out and gently stroked his head, murmuring. "You just need someone to look after you."

Kins' heart leapt slightly. She had always wanted a dog, they were friendly and made good guards. "Rose," she started reaching out to touch the dog, which let out a happy bark.

"I'm sorry Kin," Rose said, dropping her hand, "but we don't have enough food to feed ourselves. I think he'd be better on his own than with us."

"Oh…" Kin said, put out. "Are you sure?" Her voice rose in slight hope.

Rose turned to give a stern look at Kin. "I'm sure," she paused here realizing she just upset her sister a great deal. "How about," Rose started bending slightly to look her in the face, "if we get the rest of the coins and our wish really does come true, he can come stay with us in the castle. I'm sure they won't mind."

Kin felt uneasy again but as she watched the dog shiver slightly, a spark of hope that if the wish did in fact come true and they really did live in the castle. "I can have the dog when we get it?" She couldn't help the note of excitement that was clear in her question.

Rose laughed and nodded. She reached out to the dog and patted him on the head. "Do you hear that? Once we get our wish you can live with us, but for now have some rest."

The dog whimpered slightly as she walked away. Kin hesitated for a second as she watched the dog lay down on a dry part of the cold ground. She reached a hand out and patted him on the head. "We'll come back for you once we get our wish."

"Sparrow, Come on! I think I found something!"

Kin gave a last look back at the dog then trotted in the direction Rose had gone.


End file.
